


Эктелион и Глорфиндэль: дополнения

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Когда я работала над более длинными историями про Эктелиона и Глорфиндэля, мозг у меня временами кипел, бил через край и выбрасывал набросок-другой.Теперь я их складываю здесь. Большинство задуманы как юмористические, кроме «Во дни Альквалондэ» – законченной, самостоятельной истории. Маленькое предупреждение: сомневаюсь, что многие из этих рассказов имеют смысл вне серии.





	1. Годовщина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ecthelion and Glorfindel: the Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705754) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



Краткое содержание: Эктелион и Глорфиндэль отмечают годовщину на свой лад.

 

* * *

 

– Вот, я принес тебе подарок.

– Спасибо, Глорфиндэль.

Эктелион в замешательстве посмотрел на коробку в руках у Глорфиндэля. Они, и верно, уже обменивались подарками, но только в определенных и ожидаемых случаях, как друзья. В любом случае, те подарки в основном состояли из оружия, а коробка была слишком мала, чтобы в нее поместилось нечто в таком роде.

– Какова же, гм, причина?

– Ну, я только со встречи с Тургоном, и он был не в духе, а Идриль мне сказала, что это из-за того, что он скучает по сестре, которая уехала ровно дюжину лет назад. И я тогда подумал… ну, знаешь, о годовщинах, болезненных и не только, и, в общем, вот… это тебе. – Глорфиндэль подальше вытянул руку с подарком.

Эктелион принял коробку. В руке она показалась легкой. Годовщины? Отъезд Арэдель, действительно, свел их вместе, но здесь едва ли подходило такое понятие, как годовщина. Годовщины отмечали женатые по закону пары: обменивались украшениями, растениями, или, может быть, сладостями…

Сладости. О Эру. Это была коробка с конфетами. Никакого сомнения: при сотрясении коробка издавала легкий стук и шелест узнаваемым и присущим коробкам с конфетами образом. Но не мог же Глорфиндэль подумать, будто Эктелион одобрит подобную насмешку над законными узами? И притом насмешку столь наглую? Нет, должно быть, упаковку использовали повторно: в ней поместились бы, скажем, завернутые в бумагу струны для арфы. Возможно, речь о годовщине какого-нибудь концерта.

Эктелион поднял крышку и заглянул внутрь. Никаких струн для арфы. Но что касается сладостей…

– Глорфиндэль… кажется, эта коробка с конфетами наполовину пуста.

– Да, знаю. Я съел свои любимые. Я решил, ты можешь подумать, что нам не подобает следовать таким традициям празднования годовщин, как обмен сладостями, и потому я решил удостовериться, что ты не сможешь рассматривать этот подарок как традиционный.

– Ах. Как ты всё продумал. – У Эктелиона было неясное, волнующее чувство, что Глорфиндэль и на самом деле всё продумал. – Полагаю, всё равно бы так и вышло. У меня нет для тебя ответного подарка, ни традиционного, ни какого-либо еще.

– Ты можешь вознаградить меня иными средствами, – многозначительно посмотрев на Эктелиона, Глорфиндэль тут же протянул руку к коробке и закинул в рот одну из оставшихся конфет.

Эктелион пристально наблюдал за представлением.

– Что? – Глорфиндэль потер уголок рта. – У меня что-то на лице?

– Нет, нет, я просто пытаюсь сообразить, какие «иные средства» ты пытаешься предложить, плотоядно глядя на меня и уплетая мой подарок.

– Разве не очевидно? – Глорфиндэль с преувеличенным наслаждением съел еще одну конфету.

– Нет. Ну, есть у меня кое-какие соображения, но меня тревожит твое энергичное жевание, да и сладости эти оскорбительно крошечные.

– Не обращай внимания на детали. У меня был плотоядный взгляд в общем смысле, без конкретных намеков.

– Ах. «Иной способ» обобщенно, значит? Но, судя по тому что я слышал, эти «иные средства» – еще один общепринятый способ отмечать годовщины. Тебя не волнует, что я могу счесть их столь же неподобающе традиционными?

– Думаю, с твоей стороны это будет непоследовательно. – Глорфиндэль снова запустил руку в коробку. – Не могут одни и те же действия считаться сегодня Противоестественными, а завтра – Чрезмерно Традиционными.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. Эктелион замечал некоторые недостатки в логике Глорфиндэля, но не хотел к ним слишком тщательно приглядываться. Та нелепая коробка… несмотря на ее условность, неуместность и угрожающее опустошение, каким-то образом она его все-таки тронула. Об этом он тоже не хотел размышлять слишком старательно. Ладно, существовал один очень простой способ перестать думать.

– Полагаю, Неестественные Действия – лучший ответ на неестественный подарок. – Он решительно закрыл коробку и отставил ее так, чтобы Глорфиндэль не дотянулся. – Но, надеюсь, что ты не будешь возражать, если, подобно дарителю, я эгоистично выберу свои любимые.


	2. Снег

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что ни день, то новая моральная дилемма

Глорфиндэль молча прошел в комнату Эктелиона, но громкость его значительно возросла, как только он закрыл за собой дверь.   
– Я не могу поверить, что ты проголосовал против моего предложения на сегодняшнем совете, – сказал он. 

Эктелион прекратил настраивать мандолину и отложил ее в сторону.   
– Ну а я не могу поверить, что ты действительно выступил с тем предложением.  
– О чем ты? Я думал, ты согласен, что при помощи лыж доставлять донесения с горных постов лучше всего. По крайней мере, зимой.   
– Да. И все остальные тоже согласны: это полностью самоочевидно. И вот поэтому, – Эктелион бросил на Глорфиндэля Взгляд, – я не вижу никакой необходимости в том, чтобы ты возглавил экспедицию для исследования пригодности метода и выбора лучших дорог. Если хочешь покататься на лыжах, делай это в свободное время.   
– Тебе известно, что так я и поступаю, – Глорфиндэль бросился в одно из кресел возле камина и уставился в потолок, избегая Взгляда. – Но в этом году снег такой пушистый, жалко пропускать. И я ведь никого не лишил бы удовольствия: среди тех, кто мог бы стать мне очевидной заменой, большинство слишком тяготятся памятью о Льдах, чтобы получать какое-то удовольствие от лыж.   
Эктелион осознал, что Глорфиндэль, конечно, подумал об этом, прежде чем выступить со своим предложением. Праведное неодобрение утонуло в чувстве вины. Эктелион сказал:  
– Если это значит для тебя так много, я готов поменяться с тобой несколькими дежурствами, а еще несколько отработать за тебя: так я бы мог помочь тебе высвободить побольше времени, и ты бы успел воспользоваться пушистостью снега в полной мере.  
– Гм-м. – Глорфиндэль провел рукой по волосам. – Соблазнительное предложение. Я, однако, не могу его принять. Не говоря о том, что мне было бы неприятно чувствовать себя эгоистом, если бы я поступил таким образом, пришлось бы урезать время, которое мы этой зимой могли бы провести вместе.   
Верно, но было бы эгоистично упоминать об этом и из себялюбия лишать Глорфиндэля источника такого удовольствия. Эктелион решил придать беседе жизнерадостности.   
– О, насчет последнего не уверен, – сказал Эктелион.   
– Нет? Почему? – Глорфиндэль выпрямился в кресле. – Ты бы поехал со мной… Нет, ты не сможешь, если нам придется меняться дежурствами… Но, может быть, мы оба могли бы поменяться с…  
– Я только хотел сказать, что лыжи – еще одна возможность пораниться. Как в тот раз, когда ты лазал по скалам и сломал ногу, а я предложил ежедневно доставлять тебе донесения.   
– Да… – мечтательно произнес Глорфиндэль. – Да, было весело… Почти жаль, что… Знаешь, у меня была одна особенно рискованная идея. Подозреваю, что разведчики смогут быстрее добраться до города, если станут просто прыгать со скал, а не ехать на лыжах в объезд… Но кто-то должен сделать первую попытку. Кто-то вроде меня. В конце концов, – добавил он более уверенно, – *это* уже исследование такого рода, что мне было бы неудобно препоручить его кому-то еще. Да, думаю, мне нужно будет пересмотреть свое предложение.   
Иногда отвага Глорфиндэля вызывала легкое беспокойство. Эктелион сказал:  
– Думаю, мне придется наложить вето и на это предложение тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора  
> Dagmar написал резюме для этого фика! Вот оно:
> 
> Глорфиндэль. Погода прекрасная, превосходный снег для катания на лыжах, и я хочу дополнительный оплачиваемый отпуск.   
> Эктелион *морально тверд и непоколебим*.   
> Глорфиндэль. С другой стороны, я не меньше хотел бы совершить нечто совершенно самоубийственное, переломать себе ноги, руки и спину ради шанса, что ты с удовольствием проведешь у моей постели уйму времени.   
> Эктелион *очарован*.


	3. Во дни Альквалондэ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эктелион и Глорфиндэль обсуждают юношеский опыт Эктелиона.
> 
> Эта сцена меня преследовала, пока я не написала ее.
> 
> Поскольку здесь нет юмора, разбавляющего ангст, возможно, мне стоит предупредить насчет внутренней гомофобии и общего неблагополучия молодого Эктелиона.

— Эктелион, существует ли нечто такое, в чем ты плох? — спросил Глорфиндэль.

— Что? — Эктелион перевернулся на бок, и они оказались лицом к лицу, на расстоянии ширины ладони. — Конечно, во многом. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ничего не могу придумать, — радостно заявил Глорфиндэль. — Ты разбираешься в водопроводах и в архитектуре, поешь и в совершенстве владеешь разнообразными музыкальными инструментами, ты сражаешься так же хорошо, как и я…

— Я — стихийное бедствие в кузнице, из меня посредственный повар, и, как тебе хорошо известно, мои целительские навыки смехотворны.

— Лишь потому, что тебе редко приходится этим заниматься, но я уверен, ты бы всё освоил в случае необходимости. Ты на лету схватываешь новое. Временами быстрее меня. Например… — гордость Глорфиндэля страдала от самого очевидного примера, но он всё равно решил его привести. — Здесь, в постели, я пользуюсь твоими подсказками, хотя мы и учимся вместе.

Эктелион замер и неловко повернул голову, пытаясь избежать взгляда Глорфиндэля: нелегкая задача на таком маленьком расстоянии.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — сказал Глорфиндэль, раздраженный контрастом между этим упрямством и собственной честностью. — Нам следует уметь обсуждать то, чем мы занимаемся, даже когда мы этим не занимаемся.

— Я знаю, — Эктелион откатился и лег на спину. — Просто… кое-чем из того, чем мы занимаемся, я уже занимался раньше.

— То есть, сам с собой? Так ведь…

— Нет. Не сам с собой.

Приподнявшись на локте, Глорфиндэль изучал бесстрастный профиль Эктелиона и пытался примирить новую информацию с полученной за годы наблюдения за Эктелионом. Они попросту не стыковались.

— Это было до нашего знакомства? В то время, когда ты жил в Альквалондэ?

— Да.

Глорфиндэль с облегчением снова рухнул на подушку. Но все-таки его беспокоил возникший теперь в мозгу неясный образ таинственного мужчины, полного неведомых чар.

— Хорошо. Расскажи мне о нем.

— О нем?.. О, в общем-то, их было больше. — Эктелион продолжал инспектировать потолок.

Многочисленные призраки заполонили воображение Глорфиндэля.

— Ты не можешь на этом остановиться.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Эктелион и сел. — Пожалуйста, дай мне минуту. Я расскажу тебе всё, обещаю, только мне надо сначала одеться.

— Ты собираешься потом уйти?

— Только если ты попросишь.

Они оделись. Эктелион был исполнен мрачной решимости, словно ему предстояло подвергнуться болезненной медицинской процедуре (или, может быть, впервые её провести). Глорфиндэль вспомнил, как однажды ассистировал полевому хирургу, и налил два стакана крепленого вина, куда крепче того, которое они пили за свое новообретенное счастье. Эктелион, похоже, не заметил, как взял свой стакан и выпил половину, словно воду, а потом сел на жесткий стул поодаль. Когда Глорфиндэль тоже сел, Эктелион заговорил:

— Знаешь, моя мать происходит из Альквалондэ, из известной музыкальной семьи. Она встретила моего отца в Тирионе, куда отправилась посмотреть на Сильмариллы вскоре после того, как они были созданы. Отец тогда как раз закончил строить новый фонтан в Тирионе, и ей понравилась песня воды. Поженившись, они путешествовали, как и многие нолдорские мастера, отправляясь туда, куда вело отца его призвание. Когда они поняли, что я унаследовал талант матери, то решили, что есть лишь одно место, где мои способности могли бы развиться в полной мере: Музыкальная Академия, где училась моя мать. Вот так и вышло, что в возрасте пятидесяти пяти лет я поселился в Альквалондэ, в доме моей тетушки.

Конечно, я получал удовольствие от учебы, но вскоре понял: я не из тех, кто может неделями сидеть над свитками с нотной записью. Мне нужно было двигаться, предпочтительно с какой-то целью. У нескольких соседей тетушки были дети, юноши примерно моего возраста. Я стал ходить вместе с ними в море на рыбалку с острогой.

Эктелион слегка сменил позу. Прядь волос упала ему на лицо, и он не стал ее убирать.

— Обычаи рыбаков отличаются от наших. Я не знаю, почему. Может быть, из-за того, что они редко женятся, прежде чем обзавестись собственной лодкой или каким-нибудь столь же достойным делом на берегу; но ведь и среди нолдор некоторые женятся поздно, и трудностей в этом не видят. Как бы там ни было, для молодых мужчин считалось вполне нормальным… наедине физически проявлять нежность друг к другу, вместо того, чтобы подавлять свое любопытство или выражать его по отношению к девушкам. Если оба партнера — мужчины, не может быть и речи ни о какой нежелательной постоянной привязанности… Нет, не совсем правильно. Думаю, такую связь ценили как способ создать или укрепить дружбу на всю жизнь. И, может быть, попрактиковаться перед браком, который, разумеется, вытеснял всё остальное.

— И что конкретно включало в себя это ваше «нежное поведение»?

— Бросив якорь где-нибудь в отдаленном месте, оставшись вдвоем, иногда заводили разговор. Обычно о женщинах. Обнимались. Немного помогали друг другу.

В груди у Глорфиндэля что-то кольнуло, и это точно была зависть, но он не мог решить, кому завидует: телери или Эктелиону.

— Ах, звучит так… непринужденно, свободно от чувства вины. Мне трудно вообразить тебя там, учитывая твои принципы.

— Я не задумывался об этом в моральном плане, или, по крайней мере, задумывался нечасто. Это казалось частью тогдашней жизни, как вино, которое мы лили в волны, чтобы завоевать благосклонность Оссэ.

— Был ли там кто-то, кого ты особенно…

— Нет, ничего подобного. Я был своего рода аутсайдером: не любил море (не так, как остальные), и мы все знали, что однажды я уеду.

Глорфиндэль решил поверить и позавидовать опыту Эктелиона. Так было проще. Он сказал:

— Что ж, я бы хотел там оказаться и поучаствовать в соблюдении этих привлекательных тэлерийских традиций, — сказал он. Эктелион, по-прежнему угрюмый, отвернулся, и Глорфиндэль добавил: — Тебя беспокоит, что я бы, вероятнее всего, вел себя так же?

— Нет. Не думаю. О, я не знаю. Но пожалуйста, я не закончил. — Эктелион встал, чтобы заново наполнить свой стакан, и вернулся на место с бутылкой в руке. — Однажды я говорил с одним из своих наставников, известным преподавателем вокала, о традиционной тэлерийской музыке. Я принес песни, слышанные во время поездок на рыбалку. Когда я упомянул об этих поездках, он странным образом смерил меня взглядом и спросил, получил ли я удовольствие от товарищеских отношений. Я не знал, что ответить. Я был очень уклончив, но он, должно быть, заметил смущение, поскольку прочел мне нотацию. Он сказал, что поездки — пустая трата времени, что я расточаю эмоциональную энергию.  
«Готов поспорить, что именно так он и сказал», подумал Глорфиндэль.

— Наверняка он ревновал.

Эктелион бросил на него удивленный взгляд.

— Я понял иначе. Он сказал, что мне следовало бы сосредоточиться на музыке, и я согласился. Я прекратил рыбачить. Если честно, все это становилось несколько неудобным. Один за другим мои сверстники утрачивали интерес по мере того, как встречались с женщинами и влюблялись в них. Благодаря Академии знакомых женщин у меня было больше, чем у любого, но со мной просто ничего не происходило. Я начал подозревать, что я просто какой-то странный.

— Не для меня, — улыбнулся Глорфиндэль. — Теперь я и правда хотел бы там оказаться. Мы бы остались вдвоем. Только представь…

— Да, конечно… В общем, шло время. Я убедил себя, что быть одному для меня правильно, что я должен посвятить себя музыке. Я много трудился. Когда бывал не в духе, отправлялся помахать кулаками: забросив рыбалку, я вскоре сблизился с воинами постарше, которые помнили опасности путешествия в Валинор, и попросил их научить меня сражаться. Я так сосредоточенно занимался, что мне предложили дать выпускной концерт пораньше; но, разумеется, я откладывал до тех пор, пока не счел его почти удовлетворительным.

— Дай угадаю: это было лучшее выступление за несколько столетий.

Эктелион улыбнулся.

— Оно прошло хорошо. В тот же вечер была встреча, которую устраивали наставники, и я получил приглашение. Там со мной говорили многие, — его улыбка стала шире. — Артисты! Старшие отнеслись ко мне критично, но когда я ответил спокойно, их критика стала более детализированной и полезной. Я чувствовал себя одним из них: отныне музыкантом, которого принимают всерьез, а не учеником. Тем вечером я был собой доволен.

Он посмотрел на свой стакан и провел пальцем вдоль края, извлекая музыкальный звук. Потом продолжил очень сдержанным тоном:

— Позднее я возвращался домой с тем наставником, который меня пригласил — с преподавателем вокала, о котором я уже упоминал. Он хотел прогуляться вдоль берега, чтобы голова прояснилась.

У Глорфиндэля развивалась серьезная неприязнь к этому мужчине.

— Как его звали?

— Неважно. В любом случае… Видеть море поверх мраморной балюстрады совсем не то, что видеть его поверх корабельного борта, но, глядя на волны, разомлев от вина, я вспомнил дни юности. Я пел какие-то морские песни и пустился в рассуждения об их музыкальной теории. В том учебном заведении мы говорили в таком духе обо всем. Очень… абстрактно, как правило. Но он меня прервал. Он спросил о моих старых товарищах, о том, часто ли я с ними встречаюсь. Я сказал, что нет, и он спросил, скучаю ли я по ним. Я ответил, что да, но я их перерос; и тогда он спросил, не из-за женщины ли я с ними расстался. И я сказал, что нет.

Эктелион покачал головой, его рот скривился от отвращения к себе.

— Конечно, это была ошибка, но вопрос застал меня врасплох. Хотя я некоторое время не размышлял на эту тему, я все еще находил свое положение странным, и, полагаю, выдал себя голосом. Он сказал: «Но ты так прекрасен, Эктелион, тебе не следует быть одному», и я принял его слова за вежливую чепуху, но потом… Мы стояли бок о бок, опираясь о перила. Он обнял меня и поцеловал. Пусть он и был моим наставником и гораздо старше по возрасту, я… я осознал, что он тоньше и слегка ниже ростом. Я стал воспринимать его не как абстрактную идею, а как личность, осязаемое тело. Мужское тело… он был не настолько тонок, чтобы мой интерес исчез. Ему нравилось исполнять самые героические роли. Так что я ответил как мог лучше, — старательно выговорил Эктелион, словно каждое слово причиняло ему боль. — Я вспомнил выученное прежде, что-то повторял за ним, и, в общем, я был слишком горд, чтобы выказать невежество или неопытность.

— Но что же вы делали?

Эктелион поднес руку к лицу.

— О, ничего такого, что не делали мы с тобой.

— Больше, чем на рыбалке?

— Да, но… важнее было то, что происходящее казалось гораздо более осознанным. Всё было гораздо честнее, я должен сказать, поскольку не было никакого притворства, попытки изобразить замену чего-то иного. Но в то же время вышло и менее честно: между нами на самом деле не было никакой настоящей привязанности, и всё равно он продолжал мне говорить разные слова — еще больше нелепой ерунды. Потом я продержался достаточно, чтобы тепло с ним расстаться; но, оказавшись у себя в комнате, я не мог ни спать, ни даже усидеть на месте. Мысли прыгали, точно искры. Я не хотел, чтобы случившееся повторилось, но не знал наверное, есть ли у меня выбор.

Ревность Глорфиндэля теперь ярко пылала, и это мелодраматическое замечание нисколько не помогло.

— Значит, ты тогда был к нему неравнодушен. Иначе ты бы не реагировал так сильно.

— Нет, нет, нет, я просто пережил потрясение, открыв, кто я и каковы имеющиеся у меня возможности. Его я счел хитрецом, недостойным моего уважения в полной мере, и своим поведением во время нашего последнего разговора он подтвердил мое мнение.  
Эктелион сделал глоток вина. Когда он заговорил вновь, его голос снова звучал спокойно.  
— На следующий день я не пошел в Академию, зная, что люди не посчитают странным отдых певца после выступления. А через день он пришел навестить меня в доме тетушки и получил доступ в мою комнату как один из моих наставников. Когда он увидел, что я собираю вещи, у нас вышла ссора.

Глорфиндэль теперь понял, что тот мужчина — не настоящий соперник, и решил проявить великодушие.

— Он, должно быть, почувствовал себя отвергнутым, когда увидел, что ты уезжаешь, не попрощавшись. Не знаю, что он сказал, но знаю, что на его месте сам бы вел себя не лучшим образом.

— Это другое дело. Возможно, ты бы спорил со мной, даже обозвал бы как-нибудь, но стал бы ты оскорблять мое пение?

— Нет. — Глорфиндэль не мог представить, как мог бы прибегнуть к подобным неуклюжим попыткам причинить боль даже во время ссоры с кем-то, кто ему неприятен. Но такое замечание, исходящее от наставника, могло причинить вред. — Эктелион, я уверен, что на самом деле он так не думал.

— О, мне было все равно. Я тогда знал себе цену. Больше меня поразило, на что он намекал… а под конец и прямо высказал. Он заявил, что я использовал свою внешность и нетрадиционные наклонности, чтобы продвинуться в Академии, что я нарочно соблазнил его, желая заручиться покровительством. Он даже… Он спросил меня, кто моя следующая мишень: один из музыкантов с той вечеринки, или, может быть, кто-то из нолдорских принцев.

— Что? — Все сочувствие Глорфиндэля немедленно испарилось. — Он это сказал… тебе?

— В этом был кое-какой смысл. Я тогда вел себя дружелюбнее и меньше внимания обращал на свою внешность. Кроме того, я не вполне принял свои наклонности, так что не столь тщательно их скрывал. И потом, я же ему отвечал. Едва ли я был невинен.

— Дрянь. Просто… безумная, жестокая дрянь. И если ты продолжишь защищать этого типа, мне придется заключить, что он для тебя что-то значил, и у меня будет приступ ревности.

— Я не собираюсь его защищать. Он ничего не заслуживает, кроме презрения. Бросать гневные обвинения во время ссоры — это одно, но, как я полагаю, он позднее поделился ими с кем-то еще. Не знаю, скольким он рассказал и что они подумали, поскольку вскоре уехал. Мне известно только одно: когда я достиг родительского дома, там уже знали о случившемся. Моя мать получила письмо от друга, прежнего аккомпаниатора.

— Ох, Эктелион.

Глорфиндэль не мог решить, недовольство или облегчение ему чувствовать по поводу недосягаемости Валинора, и, следовательно, того мужчины. Он предпочел остановиться на заботе:

— Как же твои родители отреагировали?

— Я им рассказал, что действовал не по расчету и оставил Альквалондэ, поскольку стыдился своего участия в подобных делах; после этого они немного успокоились. Но не полностью: теперь я понимаю, что, возможно, мою мрачность они рассматривали как частичное подтверждение вины. Знаешь, я тогда был совершенным невеждой, хотя и считал себя испорченным до мозга костей. В любом случае, родители с беспокойством приглядывали за мной, пока я жил дома. К счастью, у знати входило в моду фехтование на мечах, и когда я попросил отца помочь мне найти соответствующее место при дворе, он с радостью помог. Он как раз закончил проектировать несколько декоративных бассейнов для Тургона, и думал, что мне пойдет на пользу атмосфера нолдорской благопристойности, особенно свойственная окружению принца.

Глорфиндэль напомнил себе, что рискованно отпускать замечания насчет чужих родителей.

— Значит, в итоге всё обернулось к лучшему? Я не только о себе, но и о твоем положении при дворе и о службе, которая доставляет тебе удовольствие.

— Да, полагаю, так и есть. — Эктелион с минуту изучал Глорфиндэля. — Ты очень хорошо это воспринял.

— Да? Чего же ты от меня ждал? Нет, не отвечай, я догадываюсь. Не буду отрицать, многое в твоей истории меня ужаснуло, но мало что из этого относится к тебе. Я хотел бы упрекнуть тебя только в одном: ты не подождал меня. Но это нелепый упрек, мы ведь тогда даже не встречались.

— Нет. В том-то частично и заключалась проблема: я понятия не имел, что существуют такие, как ты. — Глаза Эктелиона блестели, словно от лихорадки или, может быть, от вина: его стакан снова опустел. — Те, кто даже в нашем пороке способен отыскать добродетель.

— Те, кто на самом деле хочет, чтобы ты перестал называть это «нашим пороком». Хотя, полагаю, мне следует научиться ценить твои привычки, раз уж именно они так долго держали тебя вдали от остальных мужчин. Всё-таки, как и сказал твой развратный учитель, ты слишком прекрасен, чтобы оставаться в одиночестве, Эктелион.

Эктелион снова отвел взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, не надо его так цитировать.

— Но я думаю, что это поможет. Разве ты не видишь? Нам обоим будет легче рассматривать это как нашу общую шутку, а не твой мрачный секрет.

— Возможно. Тем не менее, если шутка будет насчет того, как я соблазняю всех вокруг, сомневаюсь, что я сочту ее забавной.

— Ну и зря, стоило бы. Это же полный абсурд. Собственно… — Глорфиндэль улыбнулся. — Я хотел бы заметить, что в «соблазнении всех вокруг» ты откровенно плох.

Эктелион выпрямился в кресле и медленно выдохнул.

— Кажется, с тобой у меня неплохо получилось.

— Нет, это всё моя работа. В отличие от тебя, у меня в этом деле талант.

— Правда? — Эктелион подался вперед, чтобы долить вина в стакан Глорфиндэля. — Давай, расскажи мне.


	4. Способы применения остроконечных предметов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Условие было такое: написать историю, в которой Эктелион носит каблуки, но при этом держаться в рамках характера персонажа.  
> Я приняла вызов.  
> Результатом стало, похоже, наитупейшее из написанных мною произведений. Следующая глава намного лучше, клянусь!

— Благодарю, Маэглин. Доспех подогнан превосходно, — Эктелион помахал руками. — И удивительно, как соединяются части целого: столько свободы движения и одновременно легкости.  
  
      — Да, совершенный доспех, верно? — сказал Маэглин. — Я улучшил методы отца и даже прибавил несколько маленьких функциональных деталей. Например, как тебе нравится шип на шлеме?  
  
      — Шип функциональный? — Эктелион подошел к зеркалу и разглядел отражение остроконечного шлема. — Я думал, это художественная деталь. В конце концов, подобные декоративные мотивы обычны для орочьего вооружения.  
  
      — Да, особенно в области гульфика. Я тоже заметил, — отражение Маэглина, различимое за плечом Эктелиона, глубокомысленно кивнуло. — Думаю, предназначение этих шипов состоит в оптическом увеличении этой самой области. Матушка всегда говорила, что выступающий гульфик придает внушительности мужчине-воину.  
  
      — Да, такой гульфик, конечно, произведет впечатление, — Эктелион почувствовал легкий укол ужаса, но быстрый взгляд вниз подтвердил, что Маэглин по крайней мере на этот раз воздержался и не последовал материнскому совету. Когда Эктелион вновь поднял глаза, Маэглин виновато смотрел в сторону.  
  
      — Конечно, *тебе* такие детали не нужны, — сказал Маэглин. — У тебя нет никакого желания производить впечатление на дев. Но, возвращаясь к шипу… Его первичная функция такова же, как у перьев — он должен помочь твоим воинам найти тебя в пылу битвы — и, в отличие от перьев, он не пропитается кровью и не поникнет. Кроме того, есть еще один способ его использования.  
  
      — В качестве импровизированного оружия?  
  
      — Вы, воины, никогда и ни о чем больше не думаете? Нет, я разработал шип для того, чтобы его можно было использовать как канцелярскую наколку, чтобы удерживать карты и важные донесения с поля боя. Такое приспособление следует иметь каждому командиру, а на своем шлеме я закрепил несколько. — Маэглин указал на черный доспех, разложенный рядом на столе. Как он и говорил, шлем был украшен лесом шипов. — В конце концов, я важнее тебя.  
  
      Эктелион подошел к столу и принялся с любопытством изучать доспех.  
  
      — Гэлворн, так ведь? Я так понимаю, в основе то же решение, за исключением гульф… то есть, я хочу сказать, обувь выглядит немного необычно со всеми этими соединениями в области подъема.  
  
      — А, это еще одна функциональная деталь. Мое собственное изобретение. Может быть, ты мог бы испытать их для меня? — Маэглин порылся в большой деревянной коробке. — Вот, этот прототип сапог должен быть примерно твоего размера.  
  
      Эктелион взял прототип и рассмотрел сапоги повнимательнее. Помимо добавочных сочленений, главные отличия, которые ему удалось приметить, заключались в искусной работы украшениях возле лодыжек и заметных каблуках примерно в две ширины пальца высотой. Были ли эти каблуки причиной самодовольства Маэглина? Все знали, что принц любил носить обувь с каблуком или на толстой подошве, компенсируя тот факт, что он не вполне достиг столь же высокого роста, как у короля.  
  
      — Поторопись, — сказал Маэглин. — Примерь.  
  
      Эктелион сел и сменил сапоги. Сгибать ноги оказалось куда легче, чем он ожидал.  
  
      — И вновь я должен поздравить тебя с гибкостью этого доспеха, — заговорил он, вставая, отчасти из желания скрыть потерю равновесия на непривычных каблуках.  
  
      — Видишь, теперь ты можешь смотреть прямо в глаза более высоким противникам! Ты знаешь, я обязан этой идеей твоей книге о морготовых тварях — той части, где ты упоминаешь о том, что многие из них выше нас, и для сражения с ними требуется специальная техника.  
  
      Эктелион сдержался и не стал указывать на то, что вопрос больше касался досягаемости, и постарался придумать что-нибудь более похожее на комплимент. Мальчик был так доволен собой.  
  
      — Да, что ж…  
  
      — Полагаю, ты думаешь, будто разница в росте слишком мала, чтобы иметь значение, — сказал Маэглин с неприкрытым волнением. — Ладно, почему бы тебе не нажать на лодыжки?  
  
      Кажется, на украшения с наружной стороны и правда можно было нажать. Эктелион поднял ногу, легко стукнул ею по лодыжке другой — и пошатнулся на месте, поскольку опорная нога сдвинулась. Каблук подрос еще на ширину пальца.  
  
      — Думаю, надо нажать еще пару раз, — сказал Маэглин, — а потом с другой ногой проделать то же самое.  
  
      Эктелион сделал, как его просили, чувствуя себя всё глупее по мере того, как каблуки телескопически росли под его пятками. Он лишь изредка носил обувь с приподнятой пяткой, обычно на сцене, да и там обычно его собственного роста хватало. От незнакомой позы ноги странно напряглись: он знал, что под доспехами подчеркнуто проступили все мышцы нижней части тела. От этой мысли Эктелион почувствовал себя неловко и нелепо, почти как если бы ему пришлось носить особый гульфик работы Маэглина.  
  
      — Давай, попробуй пройтись, — сказал Маэглин. — И расскажи мне, что думаешь.  
Эктелион сделал несколько шагов, сначала неловко, но потом с большей грацией, когда чувство равновесия приспособилось. С большей грацией, но не с большей уверенностью: он все еще чувствовал себя идиотом. Ему пришло в голову, что, по крайней мере, острые каблуки, как и шлем с шипом, можно использовать в качестве импровизированного оружия; но Эктелион тут же подумал, что упоминать об этом было бы неразумно.  
  
      — Думаю, они… Ну, должен признаться, что нахожу их довольно странными. Мой шаг укорачивается, и я немного беспокоюсь о том, что может случиться, если я попробую идти по каменистой почве или по склону.  
  
      — Ты всегда можешь отрегулировать высоту. В любом случае, все эти вопросы решатся за один день практики. Сам я носил такие в кузнице около недели. Я нахожу их весьма удовлетворительными.  
  
      Еще бы. Маэглину нравилось возвышаться над окружающими. Возвышаться над наковальней, наверное, было почти так же здорово.  
  
      — Могу представить, — сказал Эктелион.  
  
      — Я знал, что ты поймешь. Эгалмот не понял. Он… он смеялся. Не только над сапогами, но и над остроконечным шлемом! — Маэглин мрачно насупился, из-за чего стал похож на тридцатилетнего. — Но я так понимаю, что по крайней мере ты бы не возражал, чтобы я сделал тебе пару таких сапог, подходящих к доспехам?  
  
      — Ну, я… — Эктелион пошаркал ногами, отыскивая устойчивое положение. — Не думаю, что так было бы правильно.  
  
      — Почему нет?  
  
      Незначительная ложь для того, чтобы пощадить чужие чувства — даже и не ложь вовсе, сказал себе Эктелион.  
  
      — Потому что, мой принц, тогда я бы оказался выше твоего дяди… который, я уверен, слишком традиционалист, чтобы носить такие сапоги.  
  
      — Ты прав. Он отказался. — Маэглин еще сильнее насупился. — Но и другое твое замечание тоже верно. Если мы оба станем носить такие сапоги, ты будешь выше меня! Так что, да, я оставлю твой доспех как есть… Разве что, возможно, — он великодушно улыбнулся, — ты хотел бы укрепить шип на шлеме, чтобы его можно было использовать в качестве оружия?


	5. Развратный эльф покоряет Гондолин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сценарий того, что могло случиться, если бы условный Безнравственный Эльф (гей) появился в моей версии Гондолина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
>  Один из тропов в фанфиках, которые… в общем, раздражают меня, если честно, — это когда безнравственный эльф, широко известный мастер соблазна, забирается в штаны другому эльфу с помощью всего лишь легкой лести и намеков. Что-то в таком роде:
> 
> Безнравственный Эльф. Едва взглянув на тебя впервые, я не мог не заметить твою кожу, белую, как алебастр, твои волосы, черные, как вороново крыло, великолепие твоих глаз, подобных серебряным сферам, и более всего — твое прекрасное лицо. Одним словом, твоя страна должна гордиться тем, что служит обиталищем подобной красоты, и я хотел бы лучше узнать тебя.  
> Другой Эльф (краснеет). Я… я не заслуживаю таких комплиментов…  
> Безнравственный Эльф. Ерунда. А теперь не попрактиковаться ли нам в фехтовании? У меня неплохое оружие, и я владею им с великим искусством.  
> Другой эльф. Мне бы не следовало…  
> Безнравственный Эльф с намеком поводит бедрами.  
> Другой эльф. Ай, я побежден! Возьми меня прямо сейчас, Безнравственный Эльф!
> 
> Конечно, хорошим ответом на подобные сцены было бы написание истории о соблазнителе, который действует более тонко, играет на склонностях и слабых местах каждого, льстит желанными словами; и не о хладнокровном мерзавце, а о том, кто искренне наслаждается обществом других, хотя чувства его не слишком глубоки и утонченны. Но я такое писать не стала, и взамен вот вам еще немного глупостей.

Действие происходит на небольшом приеме в королевском дворце.

Безнравственный Эльф. Мой принц!  
Маэглин. Да?  
Безнравственный Эльф. Принц, я Гилдор, совершенно неканонный посол выдуманного синдарского королевства.  
Маэглин. О, в самом деле? Ваше королевство хочет платить нам дань?  
Гилдор. Нет, принц, но я хотел бы уплатить дань вам лично. Едва взглянув на вас впервые, я не мог не заметить вашу кожу, бледную, как алебастр; ваши волосы, черные, как вороново крыло; великолепие ваших глаз, подобных серебряным сферам; и более всего — ваше прекрасное лицо. Одним словом, Гондолин должен гордиться тем, что служит обиталищем подобной красоты, и я… я хотел бы лучше узнать вас.  
Маэглин (смерив Гилдора взглядом). Ладно, сторонники мне всегда пригодятся. Твоя оценка моей внешности говорит о хорошем вкусе. Это у меня в крови, разумеется: моя матушка была женщина исключительной красоты и обаяния. По правде говоря, если говорить о внешности, женщины из моей семьи не знают себе равных. Хочешь взглянуть на ее изображение?  
Гилдор. Это изображение находится в ваших личных покоях, принц? (Подмигивает).  
Маэглин. Нет, оно у меня здесь. (Достает миниатюру и внимательно ее разглядывает). Только посмотри…  
Гилдор. Э-э… принц? Простите, я все еще здесь… Принц?  
Маэглин продолжает смотреть на миниатюру. Вздыхает.  
Гилдор. Ой, провались оно всё. (Осматривает комнату, замечает Эгалмота, направляется к нему). Лорд, гм…  
Эгалмот. Эгалмот. Добрый вечер, посол.  
Гилдор. Добрый вечер. Лорд Эгалмот, едва взглянув на вас впервые, я не мог не заметить вашу кожу, бледную, как алебастр; ваши волосы, черные, как вороново крыло; великолепие ваших глаз, подобных серебряным сферам; и более всего — ваше прекрасное лицо. Одним словом, Гондолин должен гордиться…  
Эгалмот. Постойте-ка. Вы меня увидели и обратили внимание на кожу, волосы и глаза?  
Гилдор. Да.  
Эгалмот. А на одежду — нет?  
Гилдор. Нет.  
Эгалмот. Проклятье. Я знал, что надо было идти в зеленом бархате с рубинами.  
Гилдор. Я уверен, что вы бы выглядели в нем очаровательно, но, по правде говоря, я не забочусь об одежде. Собственно, я нахожу, что одежда стесняет тело. Может быть, мы могли бы удалиться в какое-нибудь иное, более уединенное место, где я…  
Эгалмот. Ох. Ох, понятно. (Отступает на шаг). Господин посол, я должен вам сообщить, что ничем таким не интересуюсь.  
Гилдор. Полагаю, я мог бы изменить ваше мнение, лорд Эгалмот. (Потягивается, поворачивается, чтобы продемонстрировать ягодицы, затем поводит бедрами).  
Эгалмот (прикрывает глаза ладонью). Пожалуйста, прекратите эту чепуху и ступайте прочь. Нет, постойте, у меня есть идея получше: прекратите эту чепуху и идите побеседуйте с Эктелионом, который… ну, я думаю, можно честно сказать, что он в чем-то таком он заинтересован. Он вон там.  
Гилдор. Вон там? (Прослеживает взгляд Эгалмота, ухмыляется). Что, вон тот?.. В самом деле? Спасибо за подсказку, лорд Эгалмот, премного благодарен.  
Гилдор отбывает.  
Эгалмот. Эй, Глорфиндэль! Я тебе сейчас покажу кое-что забавное.  
\--  
Гилдор. Добрый вечер, лорд Эктелион. Едва взглянув на вас впервые, я не мог не заметить вашу кожу, белую, как алебастр; ваши волосы, черные, как вороново крыло; великолепие ваших глаз, подобных серебряным сферам; и более всего — ваше прекрасное лицо. Одним словом, Гондолин должен гордиться тем, что служит обиталищем подобной красоты, и я… я хотел бы лучше узнать вас.  
Эктелион. Понятно. (Выглядит так, словно ему немного не по себе.)Ну, полагаю, желание получше меня узнать должно по крайней мере привести вас к осознанию, что мои глаза совершенно обычного светло-серого цвета. Смотрите, вот это серебряный… (Поднимает руку, показывая вышивку на рукаве.)… а это серый цвет (Показывает на сам рукав). Итак, который из них больше похож на цвет моих глаз? Ой, да ладно, перестаньте на меня так смотреть, едва ли это трудный вопрос.  
Гилдор. Что ж, на самом деле, ни на один из них, ибо свет Древ, сияющий…  
Эктелион. Что до остального вашего описания, то, полагаю, оно в чем-то правильно, но столь же верно оно почти для всех присутствующих. В любом случае я хотел бы прекратить разговоры о вороньих крыльях на алебастре. Не только потому, что подобные сравнения — клише, но и потому, что они напоминают мне о любви птиц к статуям, а как Лорд Фонтанов я слишком хорошо знаю, какие из-за этого возникают сложности. И раз уж зашла об этом речь, я также хотел бы, чтобы глаза не описывали как сферы. Я хочу сказать, я знаю, что глаза представляют собой сферы, поскольку на нескольких полях сражений видел, как они катаются, но из-за этого самого реализма…  
Гилдор. Ах, лорд, так вы военный! Я мог бы догадаться. (Оглядывает Эктелиона.) Значит ли это, что вы хорошо… владеете мечом?  
Эктелион. Мои навыки вполне соответствуют моему положению… Не Лорда Фонтанов, а другому, в страже. Видите ли, в этом городе…  
Гилдор. Так случайно вышло, что я знаменит искусством в обращении со своим могучим оружием. Я также изобрел несколько новых техник, которые весьма известны в моем вымышленном синдарском королевстве.  
Эктелион. Правда? Я всегда интересовался нововведениями в техниках владения мечом.  
Гилдор. Тогда нам следует устроить учебный бой! Как насчет завтрашнего утра, у вас дома?  
Эктелион. Завтра утром — отлично, но я бы предпочел тренировочное поле.  
Гилдор. Да, конечно, можем и там начать… Тогда, значит, до завтра?  
Эктелион. Очень хорошо.  
Глорфиндэль. Но, Эктелион, ты не сможешь… Добрый вечер вам обоим, прошу прощения за вмешательство… Эктелион, ты не сможешь завтра тренироваться с этим воином, у тебя… другие планы.  
Эктелион. О чем ты? Я думал, мы завтрашнюю встречу отменили, потому что у тебя встреча с гильдией виноделов.  
Глорфиндэль. Да, и потому что у тебя… были другие дела. (Целенаправленно смотрит на Эктелиона.)  
Эктелион. Нет, я правда думаю…  
Глорфиндэль. А еще тебя хочет видеть Тургон. Прямо сейчас.  
Эктелион. Да? В таком случае, я должен идти. Извините, посол.  
Эктелион уходит.  
Глорфиндэль. Ну что ж. Гилдор, верно?  
Гилдор. Да, лорд. И позвольте мне сказать, что Едва взглянув на вас впервые, я не мог не заметить вашу кожу, белую, как… я хочу сказать, на вашу золотую кожу; ваши волосы, светлые, как солнечные лучи; великолепие ваших глаз, подобных серебряным… нет, серым… нет, постойте, ваши сферы скорее какие-то зеленоватые.  
Глорфиндэль. Да, в самом деле. Вижу, мужчины в вашем вымышленном синдарском королевстве столь же наблюдательны, сколь и одарены способностью носить слишком тесные леггинсы.  
Гилдор. О, вы заметили! Может быть, желаете примерить? Я не сомневаюсь, вы бы в них выглядели невероятно внушительно.  
Глорфиндэль. Скорее всего, да.  
Гилдор. Так что же, не удалиться ли нам в ваши покои, чтобы обменяться одеждой… среди прочего? (Поводит бедрами).  
Глорфиндэль. В мои покои? Да вы только что пускали слюни на Эктелиона!  
Гилдор. Да, вы его весьма ловко отвадили. Вы думали, это меня оскорбит? Нет, я скорее польщен. Хотя, по правде говоря, вы у меня в долгу… Скажите, искусны ли вы в обращении с мечами?  
Глорфиндэль. Да, исключительно искусен, но не волнуйтесь. Мне сказали, что у вас дипломатическая неприкосновенность.  
Гилдор. Прошу прощения? А, забудьте. Вижу, вы, гондолиндрим, не цените тонкое искусство соблазнения, так что буду говорить прямо. Я знаю, что вы меня желаете: вы подошли ко мне сами! Вы даже заметили мои счастливые леггинсы! Ну, так где мы этим займемся?  
Глорфиндэль. О Эру! Послушайте, я подошел к вам, чтобы… ну, среди прочего, предложить вам познакомиться с одним стражем из Дома Арфы, который в отношении волос, глаз, кожи и интересов — совершенно ваш тип. Но поговорив с вами, я узнал, что…  
Гилдор. Арфы, говорите? Оглядывается. Вы случайно имеете в виду не того мужчину возле стола с едой?  
Глорфиндэль. Нет! Нет, это Салгант, и я правда не советовал бы…  
Гилдор. Ха! У него плащ со знаком Арфы, мой неосторожный светлоголовый друг. Интересно, что под плащом скрывается…  
Гилдор уходит.  
Глорфиндэль (сначала выглядит несколько виноватым, но это быстро проходит). Эй, Эгалмот! Хочу показать тебе кое-что забавное!


	6. Доспехи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В ночь перед Нирнаэт Глорфиндэль и Эгалмот делят вино и беседу.

 — Друг или враг? — спросил часовой Небесной Арки.

      — Друг.

      — Хорошо. Каков паро…

      — Эй, там, прекрати эту чушь! — окликнул один из стоявших поблизости командиров.  
— Ты не узнаешь лорда Глорфиндэля?

      — Нет, нет, он совершенно прав, что спрашивает у меня пароль. Помните, я мог бы оказаться морготовой тварью в прекрасном обличье, — сказал Глорфиндэль.

      Командир с сомнением поглядел на него, потом на своих друзей, пытаясь решить, пошутил ли Глорфиндэль, или же подозрение распространяется и на них тоже; товарищи пристально уставились на него в ответ. Глорфиндэль на том их оставил и улыбнулся взволнованному часовому.

      Улыбка помогла.

      — Каков сегодняшний пароль, господин? — спросил часовой.

      — Мечом руби усердно, что есть сил, — сказал Глорфиндэль. — Отзыв?

      — Из лучшей стали он откован был.

      Плод стараний принца Маэглина намекнуть на самого себя. Глорфиндэль кивнул и пошел дальше через лагерь, к небольшому холму, который Эгалмот избрал в качестве своего штаба. Глорфиндэль нашел друга возле шатра: он стоял снаружи, жевал кусок вяленого мяса и наблюдал закат.

      — Глорфиндэль! — с радостью окликнул он. — Иди сюда, посмотри на чудо из чудес: солнце исчезает за горизонтом, а не за горами.

      — Выглядит странно, — сказал Глорфиндэль. — Знаешь, я как раз думал о том, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как мы покидали город.

      — Вот, поешь вяленого мяса, и давай поговорим как друзья, — Эгалмот махнул рукой своим адъютантам, отсылая их за пределы слышимости. — Всегда такое облегчение немного пожаловаться вместо того, чтобы казаться совершенным, словно Айнур, не так ли? Итак, расскажи мне побольше… Сомневаешься ли ты в нашей готовности к битве?

      — Нет, конечно, нет. То есть, может быть. Не в нашем мастерстве, естественно, но в нашем духе. Мы не привыкли… наблюдать, как умирают те, кто нам дорог. — Глорфиндэль умолк, удивленный собственными словами, и вонзил зубы в мясо, надеясь избежать подобных сюрпризов в дальнейшем.

      — Или умирать самим, если уж зашла об этом речь.

      Глорфиндэль знал, что к нему это не относится, но, разумеется, так прямо и сказать было бы несколько грубо.

      — Или даже, — продолжил Эгалмот, — получать вмятины на латах.

      — Верно, я именно об этом думал. Когда я впервые увидел войско Фингона и их снаряжение — знаешь, все эти изношенные, разномастные доспехи, испытанные в настоящих битвах — я не мог не задуматься над тем, какими мы им кажемся. Сплошь отполированные, разделенные по цветам… — тут его взгляд прошелся по нагруднику Эгалмота с радугой самоцветных камней. — Ну, в общем, разукрашенные, может быть, даже и чересчур. Больше похожи на придворных, нежели на воинов.

      — Ага, — Эгалмот кивнул самому себе.

      — Что «ага»?

      — Ага, понимаю причину твоей странной мрачности. Ты снова беспокоишься из-за своего внешнего вида. Но не волнуйся, Глорфиндэль: я уверен, что совсем скоро твои доспехи будут исцарапаны и приобретут этот аутентичный вид «как у настоящего воина».

      — Я знаю. Эктелион сказал то же самое. Он даже добавил, что я мог бы сам добавить несколько вмятин, если эта забота так тяготит мой разум.

      — Превосходное предложение. Поистине ты богат на мудрых и сочувствующих друзей.

      Сочувствующих? Шутка, конечно, но болезненная: Глорфиндэль нашел предложение холодным, и самого Эктелиона нашел холодным и занятым. Теперь Глорфиндэль чувствовал обиду, что всегда его беспокоило. Он потянулся, насколько позволяли доспехи, и посмотрел вниз, на лагерь, который наступающая темнота превратила в ряды костров. Здесь, в секторе Небесной Арки, многие огни горели разноцветным химическим пламенем, ибо носители знака Арки принимали свою эмблему всерьез. Подальше его собственные войска поддерживали костры обычного красно-желтого цвета; затем всё сливалось, хотя Глорфиндэль различил центр, отыскав феаноровы лампы королевской свиты и переносные кузницы, отмечавшие расположение Кротов и Молотов. Преимущественно тэлерийские войска — Домов Ласточки, Дерева, Фонтана — должны были располагаться за ними.

      — Моя очередь, — сказал Эгалмот. — Когда я смотрю на всех этих солдат, выстроенных внизу… Я знаю, это в буквальном смысле нездорóво, но я не могу не гадать, сколько из них завтра останется в живых.

      В его голосе звучала горячность. Глорфиндэль оставил свои поиски и посмотрел на друга:

      — Всякий хороший полководец должен порой так поступать, — сказал он.

      — Это не просто вопрос военного дела… Но ты, конечно, это знаешь. И все же, я рассказывал тебе, что Мелет мне сказала перед отъездом?

      — Нет.

      — Она сказала, что намеревается думать обо мне как о мертвом, и мое возможное возвращение будет приятным сюрпризом. Тогда меня это позабавило, но теперь… Это ведь единственный способ почувствовать себя смелым, разве нет? Убедить себя, что ты уже на полпути к Мандосу. И все-таки я чувствую себя слишком живым, чтобы этот прием сработал. — Эгалмот пошевелился, его доспехи звякнули. — Вся эта храбрость легче давалась, когда мы были молоды и глупы.

      — Да, и пока не случилась Дагор Браголлах.

      — Браголлах там или нет, но ты, например, хорошо держишься. Как у тебя это получается?

      — Как получается что? Очень сомневаюсь, что моя храбрость превосходит твою или чью угодно… чью угодно среди наших друзей, по крайней мере.

      — Но я заметил, что ты, похоже, никогда не тревожишься за себя. Я про это говорил.

      — Что ж, ты упоминал молодость и глупость, — Глорфиндэль колебался. — Но если серьезно, это из-за Валар. Они сочли нужным поддержать мое личное мужество.

      — Как же им удалось совершить сие чудо?

      — Они посылали мне сны о смерти.

      — Сны о смерти? — Эгалмот уставился на Глорфиндэля. — То есть ты знаешь, когда умрешь?

      — Нет, не когда, а как. — Под пристальным взглядом друга Глорфиндэль продолжил: — Там большие острые скалы, и огонь… огненный демон. И, думаю, чувство исполненного долга.

      — Понятно, — Эгалмот мгновение постоял молча. — Глорфиндэль, я не хотел бы снова вести себя нездорóво, но я уверен, что ты здесь выполнишь свой долг. Кроме того, здесь будут демоны, а что до острых скал…

      — Это не те скалы. Те больше похожи на наши горы… И мой доспех иначе ощущается, и… поверь мне, я видел этот сон тысячи раз, я просто знаю, что сюда он не подходит.

      — Рад это слышать, — слабо произнес Эгалмот. — И, должен заметить, я рад, что меня Валар не благословили подобным образом. А Эктелион знает?

      — Да, естественно. То есть я иногда… Многие же говорят о своих снах, когда просыпаются, верно? Так или иначе, он знает.

      — Не о снах, а о том, что здесь неправильные скалы: потому что если он узнает, у него, может быть, станет легче на душе.

      — Правильно. — Конечно, Эктелиону стало бы легче: сам Глорфиндэль очень бы хотел знать, что Эктелион не погибнет. Или Эгалмот, если уж на то пошло; и любой из его собственных солдат. — Хотя, конечно, мы воины, принимающие жизнь под сенью смерти, и даже если придет кратковременная боль, она не имеет значения, ибо Добро восторжествует, и… да ты знаешь всю эту чепуху.

      — Да уж, — Эгалмот, кажется, не успокоился.

      — Что важнее — мы воины, у которых имеется вино.

      — Неужели?

      Глорфиндэль вытащил фляжку.

      — Ну, на самом деле бренди.

      — Жидкая отвага! — Эгалмот потянулся к фляжке. — Тебе-то она не нужна, с твоими снами, дарованными Валар, но как насчет немного выпить и написать песню про Балрогов?


	7. Ривенделльские дни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глорфиндэль, живущий теперь в Ривенделле, принимает приглашение Эрестора.

— А, Глорфиндэль. Я увидел свет под дверью библиотеки и подумал, что, возможно, это ты здесь.

Глорфиндэль закрыл книгу и посмотрел на говорившего.

— Эрестор, добрый вечер! Я не заметил, как ты вошел.

— Ну, ты очень глубоко погрузился в историю Гондолина, — Эрестор улыбнулся одной из своих мимолетных проницательных улыбок. — Снова читаешь о себе?

— Нет.

Глорфиндэль знал, что вовсе не так уж глубоко погрузился в книгу. Он не услышал приближения Эрестора единственно из-за его одежды: темный халат и шлепанцы; ни сапог, ни ножа, ничего такого, что могло бы лязгнуть или звякнуть. Одежда для позднего вечера.

— Но прошу прощения… я слишком здесь задержался?

— Нет, конечно. Имладрисская библиотека всегда открыта для желающих отыскать знание, — улыбка Эрестора стала еще загадочнее. — Тебе, однако, должно, быть известно, что искомое тобою знание — не тайна. Книги, которыми ты пользуешься, норовят открыться на излюбленных страницах.

— Вот как? — Глорфиндэль попробовал на «Иллюстрированной военной истории», и, естественно, обнаружил, что снова смотрит на яркие миниатюры — портреты героев Гондолина. — Знаешь, здесь изображен не только я. Мне нравится читать о старых друзьях.

— Так поздно ночью? — Эрестор наблюдал за ним с каким-то научным интересом. — Не предпочтешь ли провести это время… с новыми друзьями?

— О, я так и делаю, когда есть возможность. Но сегодня вечером Каминный Зал пуст, и вот… — Глорфиндэль пожал плечами.

— В таком случае, может быть, я мог бы предложить тебе выпить в моих покоях?  
Приглашение удивило Глорфиндэля: они не были близкими друзьями. Глорфиндэль казался настолько нуждающимся в благотворительности?

— Я бы не хотел…

— Напиток и, может быть, партия в шахматы. Ты играешь?

— Собственно говоря, нет.

— Нет? Я удивлен. Мне говорили, это отличный способ освежить тактику в промежутках между военными кампаниями. — Эрестор снова улыбнулся. — Я бы мог научить тебя играть, если хочешь.

— О, я знаю эту игру. Я просто… не хочу показаться грубым, но я к ней равнодушен. — Военная метафора особенно отталкивала: Глорфиндэлю не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы командовать войсками из безопасного места и не присутствовать на поле боя самому.

— Понимаю. Что ж, в таком случае, может быть, я мог бы показать тебе свою личную коллекцию манускриптов, восходящих к Эпохе Древ? О некоторых из них ходят слухи, что попали они сюда через Гондолин.

Глорфиндэль был заинтригован.

— Это было бы очень любезно с твоей стороны.

Глорфиндэль решил, что, наверное, вино, налитое Эрестором, очень утонченное: Глорфиндэль не мог толком различить ни вкус, ни даже привкус алкоголя. Однако он с полным довольством потягивал это вино, осматривая главную комнату Эрестора, декорированную в стиле «позднего Нарготронда»: изящная резьба и фрески, прикидывающиеся окнами, выходящими на знаменитые виды Первой Эпохи.

— А вот и я, — Эрестор вернулся с охапкой футляров для свитков и с большой осторожностью разместил их на письменном столе. — Давай начнем с самых старых.  
Глорфиндэль перестал изучать гору, коей почти наверное долженствовало изображать Тангородрим, и присоединился к Эрестору, изучавшему кусок истертого пергамента.  
Эрестор сказал:

— Итак, это руководство по оказанию первой помощи. Если приглядишься, увидишь, что фрагменты, касающиеся обморожений, были добавлены позже и написаны другой рукой. Можно предположить, что в свиток вносили поправки во время или после Хэлькараксэ.

— Да… — Глорфиндэль много лет не вспоминал о Льдах. — У леди Нэрвен была группа целителей, они разрабатывали новые способы лечения… Но, полагаю, она и сама может тебе об этом рассказать.

Эрестор издал некий саркастический звук, тут же подавленный.

— Я бы не хотел беспокоить леди. Но посмотри сюда: это свиток гимнов, восхваляющих Валар в задушевной манере, словно к ним обращаются лично.

— Ты прав, этот свиток, возможно, тоже пересек Льды. Я хочу сказать, не слишком похоже, что такую вещь стал бы хранить кто-то из феанорингов, верно?

Они просмотрели еще ноты, книгу кулинарных рецептов, а также руководство по практичным прическам для шахтеров. Глорфиндэль справлялся с вином и пытался не думать об отступлении в библиотеку. Он сказал:

— Полагаю, все эти предметы сохранились, поскольку они из тех вещей, которые можно носить с собой и случайно спасти откатастрофы.

— Вполне возможно. — Эрестор снова потянулся к горе свитков. — Но посмотри-ка: этот вот слегка отличается…

Он развернул пожелтевший бумажный свиток. Глорфиндэль быстро проглотил остаток вина и не успел подавиться: картинки, представшие перед ним, оказались невероятно знакомыми.

— Вижу, я тебя шокировал, — сказал Эрестор. — Надеюсь, не слишком неприятно?

— Нет. то есть… — Глорфиндэль протянул руку, чтобы разгладить бумагу, но остановился, когда понял, что это будет выглядеть так, словно он ласкает всех нарисованных обнаженных мужчин. — Если я и шокирован, то только потому, что знаю — этот свиток когда-то находился в нашей Библиотеке Целителей. То есть, в Гондолине.

— Вот как, — Эрестор придвинулся ближе. — Ты, гм, видел его там?

— Да, да. Но, думаю, библиотека сгорела, и я не вполне понимаю, как…

— О, это как раз невеликая загадка, — самодовольно заявил Эрестор.

— Да? — Глорфиндэль подался назад, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Эрестора. — Значит, тебе известно, кто его спас?

— Нет, я подозреваю, что он сгорел. Но я вполне убежден, что свиток, который ты помнишь, был не единственной копией. Отнюдь. Видишь ли, наметанный глаз ученого позволяет мне при рассматривании этой работы различить некоторые стилистические элементы, общие для всех ваниарских эротических свитков, а их обычно копировали и делились ими.

Глорфиндэль не мог решить, как ответить. Несмотря на всё случившееся потом, он вполне ясно помнил, как рисовал эти картинки.

— Да… — Эрестор улыбнулся, словно в ответ, и Глорфиндэль осознал, что и сам слегка улыбается. — Конечно, теперь это единственный сохранившийся экземпляр… Но он в безопасности здесь, в моей личной коллекции.

— Личной? — Глорфиндэль нахмурился. У него был совсем другой план. — Но разве ты не говорил, что такие работы предназначены для того, чтобы ими делиться?

— Я не мог бы делиться таким важным историческим артефактом с кем попало! Но, как видишь, я только счастлив поделиться им, когда того требует случай, как сейчас с тобой.

— Потому что я сам — исторический артефакт?

— Я бы так не сказал, — словно в доказательство слов, улыбка Эрестора казалась все менее и менее подходящей ученому. — Я просто подумал, что тебе может быть интересно.

— Мне интересно. — Глорфиндэль опустил глаза на свиток. Глядя на картинки, он не мог не испытывать еще большую ностальгию, чем когда он разглядывал книги по истории. Он даже почувствовал себя одиноким. Но, возможно, Эрестор мог ему помочь?

О Эру. В этой его второй жизни многое казалось более сложным. То, что он собирался было сделать, заставило испытать настоящее чувство вины. Он сказал:

— Во время подробных исторических исследований тебе, должно быть, приходилось слышать об Эктелионе.

— Само собой. — Эрестор был оскорблен. — Но ведь и любой функционально неграмотный мирквудский эльф о нем слышал. В конце концов, его имя — боевой клич…

— Я знаю. Я хочу сказать, слышал ли ты об Эктелионе и обо мне?

— Ах вот как. — У Эрестора стало очень спокойное лицо. — Ты хочешь сказать… До меня доходили кое-какие слухи, но слухи ведь ходят и о Маэдросе и Фингоне, и Эру известно, что они опровергнуты.

— Что ж, как бы там ни было, слухи насчет нас вполне правдивы.

— Что, все? — недоверчиво спросил Эрестор.

Глорфиндэль немного подумал. Что это были за слухи?

— Возможно. В нашем распоряжении было несколько столетий, знаешь ли. Но… — поторопился продолжить Глорфиндэль, — просто на случай, если есть неточности… Подозреваю, что ты, как ученый, был бы рад их исправить.

—Да, почему бы и нет. — Эрестор взял себя в руки. — В таком случае давай перейдем на диван: там будет гораздо удобнее беседовать.

— Хорошо. — Глорфиндэль взял винную бутылку и заново наполнил бокалы. — Кажется, так будет лучше всего, раз уж… если ты не возражаешь… я правда очень ценил бы возможность несколько часов поговорить об Эктелионе.

— Конечно, — Эрестор шел впереди. — Я вполне понимаю. Бывает трудно найти тех, кому можно доверить признание.

— Спасибо! Да, всё в точности так. Я о столь многом хочу поговорить, каждый день… Но на самом деле я уверен, что буду счастлив, если каждую неделю удастся каких-то несколько часов побеседовать на темы, связанные с Эктелионом, — сказал Глорфиндэль с самой ясноглазой невинностью, какую смог изобразить.

— Каких-то несколько часов…

— Не обязательно все за один раз, конечно.

— Конечно. — Эрестор вздохнул и одним глотком осушил бокал, а затем сел. — Тогда ладно. Начинай.

Глорфиндэль сел рядом и начал.


	8. Расчёска

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глорфиндэль продолжает донимать Эрестора. В этот раз — историями о своем трагическом прошлом времен Первой Эпохи.
> 
> Здесь я ближе всего подошла к тому, чтобы запостить фик о Падении Гондолина!

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих словах, — сказал Эрестор неубедительно легким тоном. — Лишь полагаю, что ты ошибся.

— Что ж, — отвечал Глорфиндэль, — твои предположения моим не помеха: я все-таки думаю, что расческа принадлежит мне. Или принадлежала, в любом случае.

— Это вполне понятно. Чувствительные натуры, что цепляются за прошлое и жаждут отыскать его следы, часто и легко делают подобные ошибки. А именно эта расческа, возможно сходна с памятной тебе: она исполнена из правильной разновидности черепашьего панциря, в свойственном Первой Эпохе стиле, а украшения… ну, они поистерлись, но и правда немного похожи на чистотел. Но если ты изучишь их внимательно, — продолжал Эрестор, наклоняясь над ящичком с маленьким артефактом, — ты поймешь, что это, собственно говоря, не цветы, а…

— Звезды. Звезды Тургона… и Эленвэ, разумеется. Он добавил к своему гербу месяц только когда мы достигли Средиземья. Так что эта расческа не Первой Эпохи: она была сделана во время подготовки к переходу по Льдам.

Эрестор наклонился ниже.

— Полагаю, это возможно, — хмуро заметил он. — Но как подобный предмет оказался у тебя? Подарок твоего возлюбленного Эктелиона, да?

— Нет, — сказал Глорфиндэль. — Гребешок принадлежал Эленвэ как часть набора, и она отдала его мне, когда увидела, что свой я потерял.

Он еще помнил и досаду, которую испытал, когда его собственная костяная расческа упала в прорубь; была в этом его вина — решил причесываться на рыбалке… и неприятное напоминание о судьбе самой Эленвэ.

— Понятно, — сказал Эрестор с холодностью, которая хорошо подходила к воспоминаниям Глорфиндэля о Хэлькараксэ. — И, надо думать, ты пронес расческу с собой до самого Гондолина, а потом и из него, припрятав в доспехе, без сомнения… даже и во время твоего последнего боя? Какая богатая жизнь выпала на долю этого приспособления!

Язвительное заявление Эрестора, явное прикрытие несчастия, заставило Глорфиндэля почувствовать себя слегка виноватым: по сравнению с тщательными историческими изысканиями этого ученого знания Глорфиндэля об эпохе, полученные из первых рук, казались чем-то вроде жульничества.

— Я дорожил ею, будучи сентиментальным, как ты заметил. Кроме того, мне нравилось отсутствие цветов. Если честно, я нахожу скучным бесконечное употребление аристократических эмблем. А потом… Ну, ты знаешь, как я тщеславен (и всегда был), и тебя не должно удивлять, что в моем наруче имелся кармашек для расчески. На площади Богов всегда было ветрено, видишь ли, и мне часто требовалось освежиться посреди парада.

— Как печально, что твои доспехи не сохранились для потомков, и как неожиданно сохранилось сокрытое в этих доспехах.

— На самом деле, не так уж и неожиданно. Расческу я отдал, — воспоминание застало Глорфиндэля врасплох, как часто бывало с воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни. — Это случилось вскоре после того, как мы вышли из тоннеля, во время отдыха. Я отошел в сторону, к небольшому пруду: хотел немного почиститься, смыть копоть.

— Как ты говоришь, характер твой остается постоянным. Так что же ты там нашел? Каких-то несчастных, еще более закопченных, чем ты? Их жалкое состояние требовало, чтобы ты расстался с расческой, как вскоре расстался и с жизнью?

Язвительность Эрестора начинала раздражать, но Глорфиндэль, встревоженный неожиданным воспоминанием, не хотел прерываться.

— Просто женщину, — сказал он. — Она пыталась утопиться. Когда я удержал ее, она объяснила, что потеряла всё, а смерть здесь была бы легкой. — Стекло витринного ящичка блестело перед глазами Глорфиндэля, словно вода. — В общем, я рассердился на столь эгоистические мысли в то время, когда так мало осталось здоровых телом. Потому я строго поговорил с женщиной, дал ей расческу и велел причесать тех, кто не может этого сделать самостоятельно. Я подумал, это может ее отвлечь.

— Понятно. — Высказав это утверждение чуть менее холодно, Эрестор какое-то время постоял молча. — Ну, если ты хотел бы получить расческу назад, я мог бы поговорить с Хранителем Исторических Артефактов Кирдана.

— Спасибо! — Улыбнулся Глорфиндэль. — Но в этом нет нужды. Я не хочу предъявлять права на нее.

— Понимаю. Думаю, она пробуждает воспоминания, которые ты находишь… неприятными?

— Пожалуй, в какой-то мере, но не в этом дело. Посмотри, как изношены местами зубцы, видишь?

— Да. Знаешь, философы часто отмечают хрупкость материальных вещей в сравнении со стойкостью бессмертной души. Сколь же они правы!

— Я больше волнуюсь насчет грубости состарившихся материальных вещей в сравнении с хрупкостью волос. Только вообрази, что эти зазубрины могут сотворить с волосяным стержнем!


	9. Апре-ски

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как-то я сказала, что, мне кажется, мои Глорфиндэль и Фингон должны бы отлично поладить, и им бы понравилось вместе заниматься экстремальным спортом.  
> Друг ответил, что они еще могли бы вместе напиться и поболтать о парнях.
> 
> Итак, я написала сценку, где все это происходит.

Лыжная избушка Фингона недурна, решил Глорфиндэль. Правда, стены слегка асимметричны и не вполне защищают от ветра, но как можно придавать значение подобным мелочам, когда за этими стенами скрывается столь обширный запас фингоновой выпивки, и выпивка эта согревает так, что ледяные сквозняки из щелей приятно освежают.

Глорфиндэль заново наполнил свою кружку и передал бутылку Фингону; тот налил себе, продолжая тем временем говорить:

— … и я знаю, что он очень занят, пусть он даже и не Верховный Король… я хочу сказать, он должен управляться с братьями, что… что, должно быть, примерно как управляться с шестью Аределями… В общем, я беспокоюсь. Эти его вечные размышления не на пользу здоровью. И потом, мне кажется, ему бы здесь понравилось.

Указывая на комнату, он взмахнул свободной от выпивки рукой и задел пустую бутылку. Глорфиндэль поймал бутылку в полете, не дав упасть на пол, и принялся изучать ее блестящую поверхность и раздумывать над предметом речи Фингона. Первое, что пришло в голову в качестве ответа, прозвучало так:

— Само собой, твой кузен весьма привлекателен.

— Да, я… Постой. Ты откуда знаешь?

Внезапно встретив обвиняющий взор Фингона, Глорфиндэль только и мог сказать:

— Это все знают.

— Да, он знаменит красивой внешностью, но то, как ты это сказал, было похоже… Ладно, я только объяснял, что… подожди, о чем я говорил?

— Думаю, ты говорил о своей любви к кузену.

Фингон снова уставился на Глорфиндэля.

— Нет! Я об этом не говорю. Даже когда пьян. — Он сделал большой глоток из кружки. — Я не могу. У меня не получается обсуждать такие вещи.

— Не помню, что в точности ты сказал, но так я понял. Вообще смысл есть. Вы всегда были близки. У вас много общего. Вы хорошие друзья и понимаете друг друга. Всё кажется… — Глорфиндэль сделал паузу, подыскивая нужное слово. — Правильным. Очевидным. Простым.

— Нет, нет, это неожиданно и сложно. Есть вся эта политика, и обязательства, и Враг, и… да и вообще ты ошибаешься, насчет понимания. У него мозги как… как часы, с кучей деталей, которые движутся одновременно. — Фингон поставил кружку и покрутил кистями рук. — Колесики и прочее. Невозможно понять со стороны.

Глорфиндэль отхлебнул из кружки.

— Но, конечно, часы…

— Кроме того, у моих родителей была Настоящая Любовь, — сказал Фингон угрюмо, — и отец мне рассказывал, как это бывает: ты видишь девушку в комнате, и БАХ! — Его кулак врезался в столешницу. — Ты просто знаешь. Ты взрослеешь и оставляешь глупые увлечения вроде катания на лыжах с гор, и… и где-то оседаешь, уже не один.

— Это случается так? В один момент? — Со странной ясностью Глорфиндэль припомнил ночь во Льдах, когда пытался разглядеть сквозь дым костров источник музыки. — Это обязательно должна быть… Обязательно это должно быть в комнате?

— У родителей так было. Ну, в зале. Там была выставка синих цветов. Как глаза у матери, говорил отец.

— Но как оно потом работает? Положено ли… девушке тоже тебя заметить?

— Думаю, она тебя замечает, когда ты представляешься? Если только вы уже не знакомы. Тогда, может быть…

— Может быть, она сидела там, в зале, как раз для того, чтобы ты ее увидел.

Фингон выпил и нахмурился.

— Мать никогда не говорила.

— А вот если ты девушка, и вот ты сидишь там в одежде, которая тебе к лицу, и при хорошем освещении, но тебя совсем не замечают? Или, может быть, девушка тебя видит, но решает, что ты пустой разряженнный болван, и потом, когда она тебя спрашивает про… планы ирригации или еще про что-нибудь, ты странным образом начинаешь нервничать, даешь ответ, лишенный смысла даже для тебя, и когда осознаешь, пытаешься сделать вид, будто это была ваньярская поговорка, и… уф. Ты…

— Ха! Понял! — Фингон преисполнился самодовольства. — Ты говоришь по опыту… ты влюблен в девушку!

— Нет! То есть, — быстро исправился Глорфиндэль, поскольку на очевидное разочарование Фингона было больно смотреть, — то есть, не совсем. Я хочу сказать, как можно сказать наверное? Хотеть странного не значит любить, и смятение тоже не любовь, и по правде говоря, есть столько возможных описаний моего состояния, например… чрезмерное восхищение или почитание кумира.

— Майтимо был моим кумиром, — сказал Фингон. — Он так хорош был в играх. Но теперь, возможно, я лучше, так что… я все еще восхищаюсь им. По большей части он говорит такое, до чего я бы никогда не додумался. Но ведь он столько времени проводит в раздумьях… он даже самого себя иногда способен перемудрить.

— Звучит… неуютно.

— Уверен, так оно и есть. — Фингон сделал большой глоток. — Так насчет избушки. Я правда думаю, что ему бы помогло катание на лыжах. Нельзя слишком много думать, когда катаешься как следует.

— Да уж конечно, ни о чем кроме выживания думать не приходится. — Глорфиндэль задумчиво выпил. — И потом, будут вечера, когда вы тут будете вдвоем, наедине, за разговором… примерно как мы сейчас… что может привести к неловкости, само собой. Нет, нам-то не неловко! Я хочу сказать, мы…

— Мы расслабляемся в обществе друг друга, — сказал Фингон, поводя кружкой, — потому что мы друг другом не слишком сильно восхищаемся.

— Верно. — Глофриндэль почувствовал себя слегка оскорбленным, но только на мгновение: чувство выветрилось под действием новой идеи. — Постой, я придумал! Ты мог бы ему рассказать про Льды…

— Нет, только не про Льды! То есть он знает, и от любого обсуждения этой темы становится… странным. Виноватым. Пусть я и говорю ему…

— Я не предлагаю описывать ему весь тот опыт… но тебе стоит ему рассказать, как мы обнимались ради тепла. И упомянуть о том, как холодно здесь, в этой избе, — Глорфиндэль встретил растерянный взгляд Фингона. — Послушай, я знаю, оно звучит слегка нелепо, но мне говорили, что эта история может побудить кое-кого попробовать обняться ради тепла.

— Тебе говорили? Но ты сам этот подход не пробовал?

— Нет смысла. Я хочу сказать, ясно, что не сработает на тех, кому приходилось поступать так ради выживания. К счастью, твой кузен всё пропустил.

— Да, к счастью, — сказал Фингон. — Но да, звучит достаточно безвредно. Возможно, попробую. Спасибо. — На его лице появилось отстраненное выражение.

— На здоровье. — Глорфиндэль заглянул в свою кружку. Она вновь опустела; грусть, испытанная из-за этого, удивила Глорфиндэля. — Вообще… не думаю, что в моем случае что-нибудь сработает. У меня нет никаких доказательств… Послушай, я видел, как твой кузен на тебя смотрит иногда. С такой, ну, нежностью.

— Правда. Но ведь он, ты знаешь… — Фингон, кажется, с трудом отыскивал слова. — Мой кузен. Так что это тоже не доказательство.

В словах Фингона имелся смысл. Глорфиндэль пожал плечами, потом вздохнул — а потом почувствовал стыд за свое непраздничное, разрушительное для настроения поведение. Так гостю не подобало себя вести ни в коем случае. Он заставил себя сесть прямо, насколько мог.

— Как насчет еще одной бутылки твоего превосходного, гм, вина? И песни, может быть?

Он потом пожалел о своем решении, поскольку фингонова выпивка, столь действенная против холода, мало влияла на фингоново пение. Но их сочетание привело к тому, что предшествующая беседа из мыслей Глорфиндэля полностью улетучилась.


	10. Змей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наконец-то история — ладно, миниатюра — про то, как Эктелион и Глорфиндэль посетили Нуменор! Жаль, что она такая короткая и глупая. (И понять, что действие происходит в Нуменоре, можно единственно по квенийскому имени оригинального персонажа).

 Глорфиндэль не мог наслаждаться праздником, не мог с тех пор, как мрачное подозрение отравило его душу. И все же, хотя вопрос сжигал Глорфиндэля изнутри, он подождал, пока удалось улучить минутку наедине, прежде чем спросить:

      — Эктелион, что ты думаешь о том танцоре?

      Эктелион нахмурился.

      — О танцоре?

      — Ну, знаешь, Виэлилтиэ Змей? Извивающийся человек? С раскрашенным лицом, с кучей колокольчиков и с вольной интерпретацией конструкции штанов?

      — А, недоодетый акробат? Он показался мне гибким… и, полагаю, у него хорошее соотношение силы и веса, для некоторых движений оно необходимо. Но выбранный им способ демонстрации спортивной формы меня поразил своей… глупостью. Не было никакой необходимости трясти всеми частями тела.

      — Не думаю, что он спортивную форму пытался демонстрировать.

      — Разве нет?

      Растерянность Эктелиона выглядела откровенной и была откровенно заразной. Глорфиндэль провел рукой по волосам.

      — Разве ты не признаешь, что посчитал представление того танцора несколько… чувственным?

      — Чувственным? Едва ли. Как я тебе говорил… — Внезапно у Эктелиона округлились глаза. — Что, тебе оно таким показалось?

      — Нет, конечно, нет… но послушай, как насчет твоего лица?

      — Что с моим лицом?

      — У тебя было напряженное, слишком спокойное лицо, каким оно бывает, когда ты пытаешься подавить сильное побуждение. Не беспокойся, это совсем незаметно, я знаю только потому что… Ну, в общем, такое лицо у тебя было все время, пока Змей танцевал.

      — Да? — Эктелион в задумчивости посмотрел в сторону. — А, и верно!

      — Что верно?

      — Я правда пытался подавить сильное побуждение. Только не из-за танцора, а из-за гитариста.

      — Гитарист? Не уверен, что помню его… Он не мог быть очень…

      — О, он был просто… нечто. Все время, пока он играл, мне страшно хотелось подойти к нему, схватить...

      В голосе Эктелиона зазвучала страсть, и Глорфиндэль подготовился к худшему.

      — Схватить его?

      — Да, схватить, отобрать у него гитару, и попросту… попросту настроить, прокляни ее Эру!

 


	11. Стена щитов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wulfila предложила мне написать «историю о том, как Эктелион трагически страдает из-за того, что сделал прошлой ночью, когда выпил достаточно, чтобы избавиться от обычных своих ограничений».
> 
> Вот это я в конце концов и написала.

Эктелион проснулся с ощущением неправильности. Поверхность, на которой он лежал, казалась почему-то слишком мягкой, а лицу было слишком тепло. Когда он открыл глаза, их тут же атаковал яркий свет, ухудшая… пульсирующую головную боль? Он быстро зажмурился и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Он, получается, контужен? И находится в Чертогах Целителей? Никакой битвы Эктелион припомнить не мог, но травмы головы часто…

— Ах, прости, — произнес очень знакомый голос. — Меня по утрам часто будит солнце, мне нравится полагаться на него. А прошлой ночью я забыл… Вот так, дай-ка я теперь задвину шторы.

Даже с наполовину прикрытым лицом Эктелион почувствовал тот момент, когда на смену слишком яркому солнцу пришел успокаивающий полумрак. Он опустил руку, снова открыл глаза и нашел подтверждение растущим подозрениям.

Да. Золотая с зеленью вышивка определенно — предсказуемо, в общем-то — украшала ткань, которую Глорфиндэль избрал, дабы завешивать окна. Кроме того, тут имелись окрашенные с бОльшим вкусом, знакомые стены спальни Глорфиндэля, и, конечно, знакомый образ самого Глорфиндэля — он теперь приближался к Эктелиону с сочувственной улыбкой.

— Вот, — сказал Глорфиндэль, подходя к кровати и протягивая большую кружку.

Эктелион с осторожностью сел и принял кружку, наполненную некой таинственной жидкостью со странным запахом.

— Что… — спросил он, потом прочистил горло: голос звучал необычно хрипло.

— Ой, травы, кора и всякое разное. Поможет, — Глорфиндэль улыбнулся. — Поверь мне.

Эктелион, в общем, поверил, поскольку пригубил горькое содержимое кружки, сосредоточившись на двух задачах: не морщиться и попытаться оценить обстановку.

— Итак, похоже, я проспал слишком долго, — сказал Эктелион между глотками. — И я прошу прощения… то есть, я знаю, ты несколько раз просил меня остаться на ночь, но я сомневаюсь, что ты собирался… то есть, учитывая нынешнее мое состояние, едва ли со мной было весело.

— О, я бы так не сказал, — улыбка Глорфиндэля стала слегка лукавой. — Хотя ты и правда уснул внезапно и в несколько неловкий момент, до того времени ты был весьма занятным гостем. И весьма воодушевленным к тому же. Никогда больше мне не взглянуть прежними глазами на прихожую, да и на стол в…

— Понятно. — Эктелион почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки по мере того, как возвращается память. — И я правда должен тебя поблагодарить за ту любезность, с которой ты отнесся к моим… прихотям. Полагаю, я был требовательнее, нежели позволяют границы вежливости…

— О, да ладно. — Глорфиндэль сел на краешек кровати. — Это почти оскорбительно! Конечно, ты правда был, как ты сказал, «довольно требовательным» и демонстрировал впечатляющее для пьяного воодушевление, но ведь меня самого едва ли можно счесть слабым. Кроме того, ты знаешь, что я обожаю находиться в центре твоего внимания. И ты говорил невероятно интересные вещи.

— Да?

— Да.

Эктелион отставил полупустую кружку.

— Расскажешь подробнее? — спросил он, чувствуя, что земля уходит из-под ног.

— Соблазнительно позволить тебе полагаться на воображение. Но ты, конечно, помнишь… Прежде всего, твою долгую речь про Лаурелин, его золотой свет и Сильмариллы? И последним, но отнюдь не по важности, ты упомянул сияние моих волос. Мне больше всего понравилась та часть, — сказал Глорфиндэль с чрезмерной веселостью, — где ты сказал, как мне повезло, что я толком не встречался с Феанором, ибо иначе он точно принялся бы за мной гоняться с разными предложениями.

— Ох. Ладно, это не слишком… Постой, а перед кем я произносил эту речь? Пожалуйста, скажи, что там был только ты… То есть я помню приличную толпу…

— Толпа была раньше. На пиру Гильдии Виноделов. Но это ты помнишь, конечно?

— Я помню, как пробовал вино нового урожая, да.

— Верно, ты весьма усердно изучал вино нового урожая, несмотря на отсутствие серьезного питейного опыта. Если помнишь, я пытался тебя предупредить…

— Да, так и было, — нахмурился Эктелион. — Но я придерживаюсь мнения, что было бы грубо попробовать одни вина и не попробовать другие. Мне, наверное, просто нужен бокал поменьше. Но, возвращаясь к разговору про толпу: все они… я помню, они довольно-таки внимательно слушали. Но не могу… ты можешь мне сказать, что я им говорил?

Глорфиндэль приподнял брови.

— Да, собственно, ты и не говорил.

— Эру. Что ж я тогда делал? Плясал как безумный? Или упал как-то неподобающе и смешно? — Если подумать о падениях, то правый бок Эктелиона побаливал. Он опустил одеяло, осмотрел себя и обнаружил несколько весьма значительных синяков.

— Эру. — Глофиндэль наклонился вперед. — Выглядит… Я тебе сейчас же принесу компресс. Но нет, синяки не от падения.

— Нет?

— Нет, ты их заработал, когда прыгнул со стола в толпу своих восхищенных фанатов. Только среди них многие превзошли тебя усердием в изучении образцов вина, и потому, когда они попытались…

— Глорфиндэль. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, перестань со мной играть. — Эктелион сел прямо, приготовившись встретить худшее лицом к лицу. — Просто расскажи мне, как я завладел вниманием этих… фанатов.

— Ты правда не по… Да, ясное дело, не помнишь. Но, серьезно, не тревожься: все не так плохо, как тебе представляется. Ты ничего не сделал такого, чего не делал раньше, в том числе и на публике. В конце концов, как тебе обычно удается привлечь внимание аудитории?

— Пением?

— Точно.

— Так я, значит, пел?

— Определенно.

Ну ладно, пьяное пение объясняло, по крайней мере, откуда хриплый голос. Но…

— Валар. Не представляю, насколько фальшиво звучал мой голос в таком-то состоянии. Надеюсь, я выбрал песню попроще, которую трудно испортить. Может быть, народную песню?

— Не совсем.

Эктелион потер лоб

— Скажи мне, что это не была Песенка про убийство орков.

— Нет, это была гораздо более назидательная композиция, — улыбка Глорфиндэля стала слегка мечтательной. — По-моему, в народе ее прозвали «Стена Щитов».

— Я что-то не припоминаю песни с таким… Ох. — Еще одно смутное воспоминание начало всплывать на поверхность: яркая радость, частая спутница вспышки вдохновения. — Я ее прямо там и сочинил, да?

— Похоже, что да. Я никогда не понимал, как это работает: вот ты здесь, едва… ну, то есть ты какое-то время сидел очень тихо, а потом вдруг у тебя целая песня из многих куплетов, и тебе необходимо поделиться ею с миром.

— Из многих куплетов? — Чем дальше, тем хуже. Одно дело импровизировать мелодию, но писать длинные стихи на одном импульсе, не отредактировав их несколько раз… Эктелион мог только представлять себе степень избитости.

— Я пытался сочинить нечто эпическое, значит?

— Не совсем. Это больше было… настроенческое. Про то, как воины сражаются плечом к плечу, и о чувствах…

— О чувствах? — Эктелион резко подался вперед, и голова у него снова заболела. — Я пел о чувствах?

— Да, но почему это тебя так беспокоит? Ты все время поешь о чувствах.

— В абстрактном смысле, или когда играю роль. Не о моих личных эмоцих. Они, в конце концов, неизящны, а некоторые из них… — Легким жестом Эктелион указал на пространство между собой и Глорфиндэлем. — Некоторые из них не таковы, чтобы резонировать с чувствами слушателей, так ведь?

— Возможно, нет… — едва скрываемое веселье Глорфиндэля ненадолго поблекло, но тут же вернулось с прежней силой. — Но прошлой ночью на твою песню точно откликнулись! И ты не так уж сильно себя ограничивал. Нет, — быстро добавил он, почувствовав тревогу Эктелиона, — нет, ты не упоминал ни о каких… необычных физических желаниях. Но твой голос звучал так страстно и убедительно, когда ты пел о преданности, взаимном восхищении и вдохновении, коим подлинные братья по оружию могут…

— Да, да. Я понимаю, о чем ты. — Эктелион давно тешил себя подобными сентиментальными фантазиями, но публично выставить напоказ столь личную, обескураживающую слабость… Он снова закрыл лицо руками, не в силах встретиться взглядом даже с Глорфиндэлем. — Я едва могу поверить… Я подозреваю, что намеренно забыл всё, это самозащита. Я только надеюсь, что остальные так же быстро выбросят случившееся из памяти.

— Собственно… — Он услышал, как Глорфиндэль придвинулся поближе. — Боюсь, надежда твоя может оказаться тщетной. Видишь ли, народу твоя песня и правда понравилась. Она понравилась мне, и другим Стражам, конечно, и даже тем гостям, которые не имеют отношения к военному делу. Так что, подозреваю, ей суждена популярность, хотя бы на какое-то время.

Эктелиону уже не хватало рук, чтобы скрыть горе. Он пошарил в стороне, схватил подушку и натянул ее себе на голову.

— Неплохо получилось, ты знаешь. — Голос Глорфиндэля звучал приглушенно, но уверенно. — То есть, неплохо для Стражи. Несколько подмастерий виноделов на месте попросили разрешения вступить в наши ряды. Учитывая наши недавние сложности с набором, разве не стоит это некоторого… непроизвольного конфуза?

Оно того стоило, конечно… но, к вящему стыду Эктелиона, попытка сосредоточиться на благе Стражи не улучшила его настроения и не облегчила головную боль. Поэтому он оставался под подушкой, и льняная ткань холодила его разгоряченное лицо.

— С другой стороны, — продолжил Глорфиндэль, — если ты хочешь прятаться до тех пор, пока не пройдет мода на песню, оставайся у меня. Ты правда невероятно занятный гость.


End file.
